Valentines Day Dreams
by NinjaJedi
Summary: Three females fall in love the mayor. Will any of them be able to tell him? Will he return any of their feelings?


Valentines Day

For nearly two years she secretly pined for her boss. Slowly falling love with his good nature, hard working/hard playing attitude and his willingness to bend over backwards for everybody. Going out of his way to find rare fruits or bugs for citizens. Or a seashell for his secretary.

She tried last year, sending him a cake in the mail. Only to get cold paws when he asked about it. She told him it was out of appreciation and nothing more. This year she was going to tell him. With a deep breath Isabelle lifted the cake she baked and walked to the door. "It's now or never."

For nearly two years she secretly pined for the mayor, her friend, her fellow star. Quickly falling in love with his good nature, hard working/hard playing attitude and his taste in music. K.K. Aria FOR THE WIN! He got her a signed copy for her birthday.

Now it was time to let him know. Bunnie grabbed her gift for him while skipping out the door singing "Bunnie and the Mayor sitting in a tree..."

For nearly two years she secretly pined for her best friend. Falling in love with his good nature, hard working/hard playing attitude and his taste in decorating. Having the privilege of the few to see the inside of his house and was amazed at the tastefulness of it.

Last year she nervously gave him a picture of her, but simply said it was because they were best friends. This year she changed into a white shirt with a heart in the center and got a box of chocolates. "OK Fauna you can do this!"

Bunnie was the first to find him. Lucky enough to find him. Well, not lucky per-say. He was on the bank of the river fishing. She ran up to him, slipped on the ice and fell into the river. He quickly acted, doing a flip changing into his wet suit and jumped into the cold water pulling her out. Her gift was lost to the current. Now she was wet and cold. "Bunnie, you got to be more careful!" He simply said while pulling a coat out of his pocket.

"Thank you." She said simply taking the coat while shivering. "You'd think with two rabbit feet I'd be more lucky." She joked then sneezed.

"Let's get you home." He said while putting his arm around her to keep her warmer. She just blushed. Her normal peppy outgoing self lost at his touch. Her checks warmed and hoped that he would keep her warm the rest of the day. Her dream didn't come true. He was a true gentleman and friend. Leading her into her house, letting her keep his coat. He bid her a good day and well wishes and left.

"I want to have his offspring!" She swooned.

Fauna found him collecting shells on the beach. It was perfect, she hope they could take a romantic walk after she told him. So lost in her daydream she failed to notice he was bend over picking up a shell. She walked into him doubling over at the impact. Being startled by the sudden impact the mayor stood up. This had the affect of lifting her in a pseudo Judo throw. The chocolates flying in every direction. Fauna landed face first in the ocean. The mayor acted quick. "Fauna! Are you OK?" He asked while helping up.

Her shirt was wet and the sand clung to it obscuring the heart. She swallowed a mouth full of sea water and it was making her sick. "I'm" Cough. "Ok." Cough.

"Let me take you home. I'm so sorry, I wasn't expecting you!" He took her by the arm gently leading her by it. She blushed and stated to daydream again about them on the dance floor. He was leading her in a slow romantic waltz. Her dream was ended by him leading her to her front door. "Again I'm so sorry!" He hugged her. Se froze out of shock and said nothing as he left.

"I want to have his children." She thought to herself.

Isabelle was the last to see him. She sadly admitted to herself that she didn't know where to start looking for him. So she waited at town hall, hopping and prying that he would show up.

Getting more and more depressed as the day grew longer, she was about to leave for the day and eat her cake alone he came in. "What are you doing here Isabelle? It's a holiday."

"I was waiting for you." She answered simply lifting the box with the cake to offer it to him.

He smiled and walked towards her. It was enough to stop her from giving him the cake "Silly Izzy, I told you you can have off on holidays. If I really need you I know your number."

Izzy? Did, did he just give her a nickname? Her tail started to wag and she gave him a toothy smile. "I'm always happy to help you mayor, how ever I can!"

He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "You can call me by name you know. I'm your friend, not your boss, on your days off." His touch and his sincerity was enough to melt her into a puddle of yellow puppy goo. She didn't notice he went to his desk and take something. Nor did she hear him wish her a goodnight and leave.

When she could think she breath out. "I want to have his puppies." A heart beat later she realized what she said and whole body flushed with embarrassment. She went home to take a cold shower.

As Valentine's day ended, three females were depressed they didn't get to have the chance to admit their love. However they did have nice dreams.

Bunnie dreamed that the mayor and herself eloped and began a movie career. Having a steamy love scene in the latest blockbuster.

Fauna dreamed of teaching a young male deer how to play the piano while a certain male human watched on with love and admiration in his eyes.

Isabelle dreamed of cutting the ribbon of a new CITY hall. Her husband putting his arms around her kissing her gently and then introducing her to the crowd as Mrs. Mayor her pregnant belly showing as she turned to address the citizens.

Elsewhere a clueless mayor dreamed of his true love. Reeling in a record size whale shark.


End file.
